Gargantuar (Timeless)
The Gargantuar is an enemy from Timeless, found in both Present and Modern Day as a very large enemy, almost boss-like, with an enormous amount of HP and a very high strength, making him a very dangerous opponent Appearance and origins He his very tall, almost twice the height of normal characters, and is very muscular. He has old weathered jeans, a ripped shirt, weathered shoes, a difformous head and a large electrical pole in his right hand. There is a small trashcan strapped on his back, where a few Imps seem to be hiding into. Unlike other zombies, his arm won't fall when he reaches 50% of his health. He is based on the eponymous character from the game Plants vs Zombies Attack Patterns The main attack of the Gargantuar is quite simple : he will groan, rise his pole and smash the ground, inflicting 100-175 damage and stunning players, depending on how strong the smash was. This can also be done with a rushing attack from him, essentially allowing this zombie to chase players a bit and possibly land a hard hit. Else, he will rise it a bit and swing it around ; this can be of a changing intensity, depending on how much time the Gargantuar took to charge is attack. Other attacks include a punch, not that strong but with the ability to knock back characters quite far. He also has a special attack ; when using it, he will do a slight groan, rise his arm and suddenly swing at a player. Instead of hitting him, the Gargantuar will take him off the ground and throw him a few meters away. This won't do a lot of damage but can stall the players for a good moment. When he reaches 50% of his HP, he will take the trashcan and throw it at the players, doing 70 damage and releasing 5 Imps'from it. Said Imps can also be summmoned in groups of two by him, but it isn't very common Strategies All made of muscles, the Gargantuar is a terrible opponent, with a lot of HP, a weapon that can almost kill you in one attack and some minions to track down injured players. He is however hold back by a less-than-average speed, which will be your main weapon against him. First of all, unless you play as a quick character and can distract him, discard your close range weapons for this fight. Avoiding all of his attacks is hard and not many players can afford to spend their stamina dodging attacks and slashing from time to time. Spears and polearms have a risk of getting shoved out of his way, but can pretty much do the job if used correctly ; don't bother taking a shield, since the Gargantuar's attacks will most likely stun you through your shield and leave you tired. Instead of, you should rely mainly on speed to escape, but this always leave you vulnerable to rushing attacks, which are hard to avoid and sometimes a guaranteed strike for your enemy. When you see him starting one, make yourself sure that you have a clear way, draw back your weapons and sprint for as long as you can ; usually, he will try to follow you, and give up after a few dozens of meters. If he continues, prepare for when he is gonna smash and roll forward to escape his pole. Firearms are usually one of the best way to deal with him, since they tend to have a long range and can hit his head without taking risks, but may have a low damage output if the player cannot aim well. Snipers will especially do well against the Gargantuar, as he can't climb or attack from far away, but don't get too cocky ; if he is getting shot from the top of a house, he can summon 'Imps, and sometimes even multiple groups near you to attack, and possibly kill if you lack a decent way to counter them. His trashcan toss is predictable, and the Imps it contains won't be much of a problem since they can be blown up before they get "activated". The grab attack is a bit more problematic, since he can toss you in unwanted places, or even off the Roof map. Thankfully, a roll backwards can help dodge it, and simply crouching works too. Even if he catches you, he will do a ridicule amount of damage and won't kill you with this. Concerning structures, barricades are very useless, since he will instant destroy them. However, Landmines are extremely useful, being able to inflict 1/5 of its health in damage ; Napalm Molotovs can take advantage of his slow speed to do a great amount of damage, and Barbed Wire chunks or Beartraps may slow him down or even stop a Gargantuar in a rush. Handling them with the correct weapons can turn to be fairly easy, but this won't last long when they start appearing in groups. Rewards When beaten, players will earn the Gargantuar Medal, as a symbol for killing your first one. It is required to vanquish at least one to get the achievement Smash Bros Ultimate Trivia *He is the first Gargantuar-class zombie *His ability that summons Imps was added at the last moment, as a way to counter hidden players or snipers Category:Timeless page Category:Timeless zombies Category:Present related Category:Modern Day related Category:Present zombies Category:Modern Day zombies Category:Zombies Category:Gargantuars Category:Attacking Zombies Category:Zombies with a weapon